


Sister Widow

by ce_writes_things



Series: Sister Widow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Red Room (Marvel), Russia, Strong Female Characters, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_writes_things/pseuds/ce_writes_things
Summary: Petia Romanova is the younger sister of Natalia Romanovs. Also posted on Wattpad. This is really bad but I would appreciate if you read it anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sister Widow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. First Mission

**I always appreciate constructive criticism**.

Everyday was the same for the girls of the Red Room. Wake at five, go to sleep at midnight. Every night is the same, execpt for this one...

**Natalia's POV**

Like most nights we sat on our beds ready to be handcuffed only to see two of the older girls enter. Me and Petia look at each other in horror know that there are only two reasons you would see Yelena and Karina(Dottie Underwood) enter, public termination or to be taken on a mission. Though I doubted the latter for Petia, though age did not matter to Ivan and Madame when it comes to training, she was only 11 and did not have much field experience. I saw them walk towards our beds.

"Up"spoke Yelena, not even trying to mask the Russian accent she carried like a knife. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I spoke like that in front of my instructors. Then again Yelena has graduated and, dispite me being only four years younger than her, saying something would be the same as back-talking our instructors. "Madame has decided that both you and your sister are going to be going on a mission. We will meet in her office in fifteen minutes"

"Don't be late" Karina took a step towards us "Me and Yelena have spent a long time preparing this and we chose you two because you have the nessesary abilities. So, you better not screw this up for the rest of us" she ended that statement while glaring at Petia. They walked away to go to their quarters and prepare.

Petia let out a small breath, not even noticeable to most. "Remember when she was fun" she said under her breath in Japanese knowing nobody else would understand.

"Yeah, I do" I reply in the same language. Me and my sister always got bored when in language class, we could always pick them up faster than others, since the enhanced memory we had done when we first came here 9 years ago. It was important that a spy have a good memory for obvious reasons, we were also one of the few that it actually worked for along with Karina, Yelena, and some of the trainees.

"Are you ready" I said as we finished putting on our training suits. I have to take care of her I promised my parents I would, I don't know who they are, but I will keep it. 

"I think so. I just hope I don't die before I can show everyone else how much better I am" she remarked playfully. That's something I always admired about her, nomatter what they did or said, she never lost her spirit unlike most people here myself included.

"You wish, best to not keep them waiting" I said as we walked through the door towards Madame B's office.

Once we walked in the room we saw Veta, she was a little less than a year older than Petia. They had become friends, well as much friends as you could be in our situation. She also is very shy, most likely from the nightmares she gets and knowing the responsibility that being in the top 3 trainees following myself and Petia. We stand there and wait about 30 seconds before Yelena and Karina walk in more tense than they had earlier. 

We wait, I am never late, I am on time, even if the others are not, a spy only cares for themself. I think to myself remembering the lessons we have had drilled into us. After five minutes of waiting Madame walks in holding our files. We all stand attentive because if we were all together, the mission would be complicated, difficult, and dangerous. Since Yelena and Karina also had no idea, it would be worse

Yelena Belova

Born January 3, 1920

Hair: Blonde Eye: Green

Status: Field Graduate

Karina Smirnov

Born February 3, 1921

Hair: Black Eye: Brown

Status: Infiltration/Field Graduate

Natalia Romanova

Born November 22, 1924

Hair: Red Eye: Green

Status: Infiltration/Field Trainee

Elizaveta Petrov

Born: June 18, 1926

Hair: Brown Eye: Blue

Status: Infiltration Trainee

Petia Romanova

Born May 13, 1927

Hair: Blonde Eye: Green

Status: Infiltration/Field Trainee

"You five have a mission" she says still looking over our Red Room profiles. It was the only information they kept on paper in case someone attemped to steal or break into the base, everything else you had to remember, for your sake. "Simple infiltration and information retrieval"

"If it was simple why would you need two graduates and the three best trainees to retrieve it" I think, though can see my sister tense knowing part of the backround, though our specialty, was still nervous because when it came to information, it was our enemy and us theirs.

"You will play a group of ballerinas all of your parents died and you were taken in by the ballet director, she is not KGB but a wealthy ally, do not tell her anything. Befriend some locals close to your age, we have word that since of the placement of the theater, a number of American officials including the president will come when they visit. It is your job to get information from his hotel room regarding any information they have on us. We have a base in Panama near where he is visiting, make sure that this visit does not have any ulterior motives. You leave in four days and will return when your mission is done." She looked while we all nodded in acceptance "Dismissed"

Florence Pugh-Yelena Belova, Brigdet Regan-Karina Smirnov, Scarlett Johansson-Natalia&Petia Romanova(because sisters can look the same even if they're not twins), Willa Holland-Elizaveta Petrov


	2. Way to Panama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls go to Panama

Here's Chapter 2

Petia's POV

The five of us stand in the small room that connects outside waiting for the car that will bring us to the airport. I'm very nervous this is my first mission away from base, but Talia's done dozens of them, plus I'm one of the best assets the Red Room has. I'm glad that this is Veta's first real mission, she has been on two missions, but still doesn't know what to expect in all situations.

"You two" Yelena says pointing to me and Veta, "This is Elizaveta's third mission and Petia's first. You are to listen to Natalia, she is the best planner, she has memorized the area surounding the base, theater, and where the sleeping quarters are. She has the most important part. Go ahead"

"The two of you are young enough to make it seem like you are only traveling with the ballet to gain experience and are not performers, that will work in our favor. Me, Yelena, and Karina will be full time company. On Tuesday at 1900 the show will begin, Me and Yelena will go on while Karina sneaks into the office while pretending to be cleaning crew. They keep uniforms in the laundry room, make sure you find it" Karina nods "You two will keep the officials occupied after the show incase Karina needs extra time, it is a very small timetable because there are thousands of documents to look over in multiple offices and we need to make sure she doesn't get caught. If we do, well, Madame would make that memorable. Lastly remember we are French ballerinas, only speak in French and Spanish with a French accent" finishes Talia, I love my big sister, she always keeps an eye on me so I don't get in trouble so truthfully I'm worried about being out in the public without her next to me, at least I'll have Veta.

"Now that we are all briefed on the plan, can we get a move on. I want to have time to tan before we risk our lives" says Karina vaguely showing the girl that she was before the Red Room took her spirit by making her kill her best friend when she was nine in a public fight(Agent Carter Season 1). I couldn't imagine what I would do if I had to kill Talia or Veta.

"Let's ride" Talia says in the tone that I dubbed "you better or else voice" 

Time Skip

We all get our bags and get off the boat, we chose to sit in the back so as to not attract attention by having 5 young girls traveling alone. After 2 planes and a 2 day long boat ride, we were tired, there was always two awake incase any trouble came around. Talia would take care of me and Veta while also making sure we knew that we were not children anymore and needed to be able to do things ourselves.

One day on the boat the older girls were playing a game to pass the time, me and Veta were sitting together because we were younger and friends. Talia, Yelena, and Karina had always been friends dispite Talia being a few years younger, now they were talking to each other like friends, they were only worried about talking like this around the base because of the children and other agents who could report them. I know that they are fine with being like this around me and Veta because if we told on them they could tell on us and sisters argue, but not to the death.

**Time Skip**

"How did the auditions go" I ask when the three walk out of the auditions and into the one chamber the five of us share.

"They went well" replies Karina

"They said it would be hard ha" continues Talia

"It was easier than warm ups" finishes Yelena. This ended in the three girls laughing

"Let's go already" says Yelena

"Where" asks Veta looking up from her book

"They said that they would let us know tomorrow morning, that means that we have the rest of the day free" Talia says while going through one of the bags she brought, one I recognised as the money pouch.

"We are going to do what normal people do when they are in a different place, we are gong to be tourists" explaines Yelena

"What's the fun in that, we have already scouted out the area and we know everything that is in all of the museums" I say not knowing why you would want to do more work. I can hear Veta agreeing with me.

Talia comes and sits down next to us, "This is your first mission, you can have fun being a tourist, even if the officials see, they know that we were trained in such a way that nobody could tell the difference between true emotions and acting"

"And they have different food" Talia looks at Karina making a 'seriously' look, "what I'm hungry and I'm gonna eat anything that doesn't involve any kind of tasteless green liquid" We all know about what the 'tasteless green liquid is' for. There has only been three of them, Karina, Yelena, and Katerina. During the graduation ceremony they were given a serum to make them faster and stronger, but it also meant that they had to consume more calories because of the fast metabolism making them heal quicker. A group of German doctors led by Abraham Erskine made it and sold it, we were able to make more formula enough for nine doses. After three tries it finally worked for Katerina, when Erskine left the KGB branch of HYDRA, it was all they had. The graduation ceremony only ever had three graduates to a class, Katerina, Yelena, and Karina were the graduates of their class. Me, Veta, and Talia are looking to be the graduates of our class. The class begins with twelve students within the same three years of age, some don't survive training, others try to run, some die in combat training, the rest die in the graduation ceremony.

The thing that scares me is that I could overhear Yelena, Karina, and Talia talking about how Madame wants Talia to graduate earlier because she is the best of all the agents graduated or not, they are trying to rush the process since Katerina died a few months ago completing a high risk mission.

"Hello" says Karina waving her hand in front of my face.

"Lets go sis" my sister says as I put on my shoes and we all walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you likes the first two chapters


	3. Five Young Tourists

**Karina's POV**

We are walking down the street in Panama looking at different food stands to get food at. We have all the time in world to try all the food here, thats why I prefer having longer missions. We can't start a life or go off mission but if you are a graduate they don't really care about what you do in your downtime as long as you follow three simple rules.

1\. Don't blow your cover, termination of yourself and the others involved will be commited

2\. No relationships, love is for children

3\. Complete the mission, or else

You can't forsake the KGB's interests for your personal wants, like we were taught that we deserved anything other than pain if we so much as breathed at the wrong time. Me and Anya were caught sharing food and they decided to have us fight to show who was stronger, I won obviously being a graduate. I'm strong, I was in the top along with Yelena and Rina, I was fine and we could be kinder to each other in secret of course. I was always a little rebellious until Anya, I hated it, Madame loved how I became a shell. Natalia, Rina, and Yelena tried to help me but I didn't let them because I was scared I might get them killed. When I graduated the year after Yelena we were sent on missions together and we became friends again. We don't know what happened to Katerina, we know that she was told she had to either marry Ivan Sholokhov or his little brother Alexi. They had been training in a seperate training facility, it had only trained a few men as most were officials or worked in a seperate government and only occasionally passed information.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Veta asking "Karina how do we choose, there is so much food here" she said looking at the market where they sold fruits and foriegn delicacies

"You try, see what you like, we will be here for a few months so try things now so that you can have them again later" I tell her looking for the Romanovas and Yelena, we thought it best to split up so as to not draw to much attention. "What do you want to eat"

"Something that has protien, so that I won't be hungry if we don't eat tomorrow" she says so matter-of-factly it makes me mentally wince.

"Veta" I have started calling her by her nickname because everyone but the instructers did. The officials didn't mind us calling her this because the first failure of our class shared the name and the third best of the Red Room's class is not a failure. We also had covers, we couldn't exactly have someone say Yelena or Petia and have it sound French so we made our names into the French versions "You will eat tomorrow, and the day after that. We will be here for months. Here I'll order you something" I step up to the man at the counter "Perdón. ¿Puedo pedir dos carimañolas por favor?" I made sure to say with a heavy French accent

"Si" said the man before taking the coins I was holding. Last night Yelena had run off to exchange currency very discreetly thankfully. He went off and started making the food.

"What did you order me" she asked back in French

"Carimañolas" I answered then looked back at her face that many girls raised like us carried, it meant tell me what the hell happened or else. I then remembered that she had never really been on a mission before, she has had two training missions that took less than 24 hours "It is a fried yuca jacket with cheese and beef. A usual snack and since its name originated from France, it should look normal for us to be ordering it" I reply

"Gracias" I say to the man as he hands us the carimañolas "Eat up" I say to Veta in French. I smile as her face instantly lights up. 

As we go we try Ropa Vieja, Patacones, and Cocadas. I can't remember the last time she smiled. I've watch her, had to train her, she doesn't smile a full smile easily, none of us do. I would make a joke about it and then it would be gone, another part of someone's life I shattered. I'm a monster and love is for children, but I can let Veta have this once.

We decide to stop trying food and get back to the rooms to rest because the older girls will have a long day tomorrow. We walk to the back door of the theater and see a smiling Natalia with her little sister and Veta running up and hugging each other and telling each other what they ate. Yelena came up behind me and I grabbed the two girls who were like my sisters arms and we slowly walked behind the two young chattering girls. 

* * *

We didn't see the man behind us, a trained agent, hiding in the corners. He shook his head disaprovingly before taking out a walkie-talkie "Targets spotted"

His bosses looked through the small camera he was carrying. A 23 year old Howard Stark looked at them on the TV "Those are children, I mean the older ones are good looking children, but how can they be a threat to national security Abraham" Howard asked the doctor

"It won't make sense right now but the older two are the most dangerous people on Earth, the younger three will be."

"Who are they" Howard asked not really pleased with his bosses answer

"They are the Black Widows"

"And who are these" he asks looking through the two of the folders.

"These are the last two people that I think can track down the orginal formula, they are the Widows mortal enemy"

"Come again"

"Those are the Red Vipers"


	4. Ballet Announcements

**Third POV**

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way please for all those accepted take some paper and we have some information for you." The ballet instructer said after she told the group who was chosen for this special performance. The five of them had obviously gotten in, the group was all about training and performing so Petia and Veta got in as young understudies with no trouble and the auditions Natalia, Yelena, and Karina had went through could've been done in their sleep. Natalia had gotten the principal role of Swanilda, Yelena had gotten Coppélia, and Karina had just tried enough to get in the ensemble. They had learned Coppélia when they were 8, it was nothing new except for maybe a few scenes than the one in Russia. They now had some paper with some written instructions, clearly rushed. The girls all knew how to read between the lines and they knew that the center was doing renovations from the way the floor shook somethimes, how busy all the staff was, and how on edge they all seemed. The president was coming, it would do that but something seemed off

"So girls have you picked up your notes" All the girls nodded a positive"Okay then well welcome to Coppélia. As some of you know, in the coming months we will have a very special visitor, the president from America himself. Some of you here have lived in Balboa your whole lives like me, others have traveled from America and Europe. The Americans will be coming here along with the president." All five of the girls' ear perked up at this, they thought that there was only one American here and she wasn't good enough so she got sent home "They have performed this on some of the largest stages in the world. Even though their appearence as a group is surprising to day the least but we have recieved a letter saying that they will be coming. The man even said that if they watch it and like it that much they might bring in someone tp record it and that is unheard of are you all excited" The instructer said in fast Spanish that most people who have been speaking it their whole lives could barely understand. The five all nodded their heads, that's what the Americans were planning, make them scared their mission would be a failure and either of two things would happen. One, the recording would be sent out and revealing their faces in what would be something everyone would want to have. Or two, they call headquarters and allow the Americans to trace it."Alright back to your rooms we start promptly at 5 am tomorrow" everyone filed out of the room quickly, the room shaking with excitement. The five went down to their room, they needed to talk about what just happened.

"Americans" Karina started "Who could they be"

"I don't know and we can't keep sneaking off in daylight anymore now that we have rehersals, people will get suspicious" Natalia replied running her fingers in her crimson hair.

"We're French right" Veta asked with a stroke of genius running through her lightning quick "When Karina and I were walking around I saw a Catholic church, St Mary's I believe. It could help our-"

She was then cut off by the three older assassins running up and hugging her.

"Aww, my baby assassin is all grown up" Yelena pretended to cry

Natalia got up with her sister and said, "We'll check it out, you stay here"

"Do you want anything from the market" Petia looks at Yelena and Karina

"How about we all go to the market and you guys go shopping, gather local intel, any black opps types. Petia and I will look through the church and talk to whoever's in charge there" Natalia said. She was the stratigist and anyone who said otherwise is just as dumb as the day they were born.

"Let's go, we have food to see and places to eat...wait thats not right" Karina stuttered back before grabbing Veta and Yelena's hands to go to the market place leaving the sisters alone for the first time in weeks.

As soon as they left Petia asked "What happens if the Americans cause us to lose this mission, they can't lose you or the graduates but what would happen to me and Veta" she asks with tears stuck in her eyes while she listened to the answer

"Petia, sit down" Petia did as her sister told her "If anyone wants to hurt you they will have to get past me, and Karina, and Lena, same with Veta" she looks at her sister dead in the eye "first and foremost you are my sister, who I love. I will always protect you above anything else, if something happens to one of us it happens to both of us, got it"

"I love you too Talia but I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me especially you"

"No Petia, I have saved you to many times in my life for me to lose you now" Natalia said with emotion that they were trained to have never show, "you are a Romanova before anything else, you probably don't remember what I told you when I had just pulled you out of the fire" her sister shook her head "I promised that no matter what we would stay alive, I would have your back. Can you promise me that" 

"Okay sis" she said playfully, not knowing what kind of things that Natalia was referring to. Natalia looked at her showing how serious it was "I promise, we have each others backs" she gave her big sister a huge hug and Natalia kissed her sisters forehead in the same place she has since she was a baby.

* * *

**At the Church**

The sisters walked in and saw a man placing books behind a pew before looking up at them

"Hello my children" he greeted in Spanish "what bring you here"

"We are with the ballet and wanted to know more about the church services you offer. We usually go every week with our friends and do not want to break that tradition" Petia explained flawlessly with a light French accent

"Yes please come in" he said to the girls "I just have some questions"

The girls looked at each other spectically, questions were never good, prepared for of course, but could be messed up easily while undercover.

"Have you all been baptized" they nodded their heads, not really trained for this but Petia was doing very well considering this was her first mission. They hear a loud banging coming from behind the door which was forced open revealing Yelena, Veta, and Karina who all had a look in their eyes. One they were never supposed to have. Karina spoke first.

"Th-The Americans they talked about" she puts a file that had obviously been stolen if you looked at Veta's dirty clothes.

Natalia opened the folder quickly and stopped moving as Petia turned to look. It was a picture of a Widow's worst nightmare, their mortal enemies.

The Americans were the Red Vipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters-Ages
> 
> Niki-20  
> Aemelia-17  
> Kilaenn-15  
> Luciana-13  
> Molly-11


	5. Elizaveta's Secret

**Veta's POV**

We are about to go and start ballet practice. Since we found out about the Vipers we have been looking over our shoulders all the time. Karina and Yelena think we can handle them but Petia's sister thinks its best to be on the lookout for a while. I couldn't really ask for a better team, I feel like I can trust them with being myself, maybe I should tell them. I take out my bag and find the well hid bow and arrows I keep in it. Huh, I'm such of a disapointment, a spider who shoots arrows, how stupid.

"Hey Veta" Petia comes into the room with her sister behind her. They both go back to their bags because practice is about to start. How wierd that one of me and Petia's first missions is probably going to be one of our longest for a while, three and a half months in total. Anyway, most of that was spent looking like we came here like regular people, that took two weeks and we've been in Panama for two weeks so only two and a half months left.

"Remember, keep a look out for Niki and her crew. They might not recognize you two alone but Petia looks enough like me and since you spend the most time with us they will make a connection. They are not dumb, Luciana and Molly are the two closest to your age so always pay attention to that. I have to worry about Niki, Aemelia, and Kilaenn because they kind of have it out for me" Natalia zips up her bag as me and Petia look at each other.

"Umm...Why" I ask, I probably don't want to know

"I-uh may or may not have dropped a building on them two years ago" she said with a smile adorning her face. She may be Petia's big sister who would do anything to protect her, literally anything, she still scares me. I've only seen her in action once and that was years ago. I was watching her at the shooting range when she was nine and two officials came up behind her

_Natalia was practicing switching her guns between her hand when suddently three men came up behind her. They grabbed one of her guns and shot her right shoulder. It took all I had not to start screaming from where I was sparring with Hanna. We looked up as we heard the gunshot andd pressed ourselves up against the wall next to us._

_Natalia took out a switchblade from who knows where and cuts the mans neck, not killing but incapacitating him. We knew it was a test. She would have to incompacitate, interrogate, and dispose of them. She kicked the other man in the stomach while the one in red ran up to her and kicked her right shoulder. She spun around on the ground taking his legs out from under him the other one kicks her chest and sends her flying backwards. Then all in the blink of an eye the three are on the floor with a knife to one of their necks._

_"WHO SENT YOU" Natalia yelled._

_"I-Ivan" he breathlessly answered._

_"Pathetic" she say before killing the three. Ivan and Madame B enter the room and start clapping._

_"Well done Natalia, you've done what the graduates could not at their age"_

_They laughed easily as they walked away._

I was only seven at this time and I remember this like it was yesterday. I remember that Yelena and Petia would not let Natalia out of their sight for a week afterwards. 

"Practice starts in ten" Petia and I start to walk out before Natalia grabs her hand and pulls me close.

"We'll talk about the bow when you get back" she said as I gulp. Nobody was ever supposed to know I liked it, or was even remotely good at it.

"Ok" We walk out and find a stage full of ballerinas stretching and an instructer yelling at us. I go and stand next to Petia where all the younger children were streching. "If she was even half as scary people wouldn't be talking as much" I smirked because Petia was trying to stifle her laughter, drawing attention to us.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Wake up" the head instructer said after five hours of learning our blocking for the wedding scene. It was the last run before lunch and ultimately, the talk. 

How could I have expected they not find out, they are SPIES, some of the best, I was living with them.

I had been wondering what was in store for me after practice. Did she tell the others? Was she planning to make fun of me? Will they-no they wouldn't, not before the mission ends. If they killed me before the mission ended, it would be a resource lost and Petia wouldn't let them, she would help me run before they could kill me.

"Our room, ten minutes" I hear Yelena says as she walks by me, she doesn't know yet.

"It'll be okay Vet, I'm sure it's nothing" Petia says grabbing my hand so we can change our shoes and take off our leotards.

"It's not nothing" I mutter after her.

We walk into the room where Natalia is sitting on her bed massaging her foot that she had sprained during rehersal and Yelena and Karina chatting on the bed.

"Veta, Petia sit" Natalia said rising from her bed and walking over to mine and Petia's bunk. "Karina, Lena, I saw this today in Veta's bag" she holds up the bow and small bag of arrows. I sat next to Petia whose hand snuck into mine. 

"Veta, is that archery equipment?" Yelena asked. She didn't sound angry like I was anticipating but rather curious.

"Umm Yes" I say.

"Are you good" Karina asks as my head turns to her. She wanted to know _that._

"Yeah I guess, from the little practice I've snuck in during the middle of the night I'm efficient" In the Red Room you don't say if you are good at something, you say if you are efficient or inept. You always wanted to be efficient. 

"Why haven't you told Madame, this is a good skill to have" Yelena asks.

Natalia nods and gives me my bow, "It is unexpected for a widow to be able to shoot arrows, a valuable skill this will be in the field. Your test shows that you are not as comfortable with fighting though you are good at it, this is an excellent alternative" she says surprising me. 

"We'll test your skills tonight, on the outskirts of the city" finishes Yelena heading off "Natalia, walk with me" she says as Natalia stands up and makes eye contact with Karina.

As soon as they leave the room Karina turns toward us.

"Be careful. Natalia is the best. She is correct, a widow being able to shoot will be valuable because nobody usually connects the two. She will train you if you are any good at it. We will not tell Madame or Ivan if you are not good at it, if you are, they will be most proud"

"What's the graduation ceremony" Petia asks Karina out of the blue "I know that you, Yelena, and Katerina were the only survivors. Why does Madame want Talia to graduate early" Oh, she wants specifics. To know what will happen to her and probably more important to Petia, her sister. The bond that those two share is unbelievable. Natalia would easily die for her sister, so would Petia. We have been taught that _Love Is For Children_ but that love that they share is so much more than anyone, Red Room or not, could understand. They were exactly alike except that Natalia was taller, more developed, and had red hair opposed to Petia's light blonde. They were the best fighters in the Red Room. They never failed at anything.

Karina looked at us with an unreadable look before shakily saying "The graduation ceremony is when they test your skills. When I graduated all of the other girls who were born the same year as me had to fight me, well the surviving ones. You, Veta are lucky. You only have two other girls born in the same year as you in your class. I know you are worried about Natalia, Petia and that's for good reason. I'm going to tell you something, you can't tell anyone us because Madame only told Me, Natalia, and Yelena when we got back from our last mission. Do you promise to never, and when I say never, I mean ever tell anyone about what I'm about to say"

"Yes" we say looking at her.

"The world is on the verge of war. Germany is making many advancements as the Nazis as you know" we nodded our heads, not knowing where she was going with this. "Well we learned that Johann Schmitt is one of the head officers. He is starting a Nazi version of HYDRA. Don't say anything yet. We also have reports that England is getting ready to start a war. Stalin told Ivan in a meeting that we will most likely partner with them when they annouce war. This means that we will have to cut off a lot of connections with HYDRA until the war can come to an end. Us not having access to all of HYDRA's agents will mean that the KGB will need the three of us, more than ever. They want Natalia to graduate early to start going on missions earlier than they originally intended. The same with you two" 

We looked at each other horrified, we couldn't go out into the field yet.

"We don't have a complete timeline but it will happen in the next two years at most." This was Petia's first mission I reminded myself. I would be fourteen, she would only be thirteen. Why would they want us to graduate that early? "Natalia has at most a year to complete the training she already has. If this mission goes the way they hoped it would, she could graduate in a matter of weeks when we return. And now with the Vipers, who knows."

"What did she do to the Vipers"

"Yeah, Talia told us she dropped a building on them two years ago"

Karina accually laughed when she said that. "Is that all she told you" we nodded "Well Natalia will most likely kill me for telling you this, but we're having a heart-to-heart right now so who cares. Two years ago she was on a mission in Brazil with two HYDRA agents undercover as aristocrats. Now remember this was two years ago, when it was only Niki, Aemelia, and Kilaenn in the group and Talia was twelve. She got spotted by the three of them. She was in São Paulo and they started to fight and she beat them, though it took a while, she eventually exploded a building. It killed serveral civilians, hurt many others, but the Vipers fished themselves out. 

People don't know what really happened there. They think it was just an explosion from a lamp warehouse, not really something regular that happens, but it's enough for most people to believe. In the end she completed the mission after the HYDRA agents gave themselves away to the Brazilian mob. She was hunted down. She salvaged a mission from nothing. They had been made, had a lot of attention on them, and had extra enemies to worry about. And she completed it, took down the rouge HYDRA members that had defected and take down the most of a national mob, all while not being seen or had any sort of unwanted attention towards her" she finished her story while I let out a deep breath.

"I'm twelve, the same age and I don't think I could do that even if I was fully trained" I said thinking aloud. My head shoots up when Karina responds, me realizing what I had said.

"You couldn't." She said not even trying to hide the truth, it was obvious, "I don't think anyone else could, maybe Petia"

"We should head back, lunch will be over soon. Remember, you're going to show us your skills when we get back" Petia changed the subject. I didn't think her face could get any more pale. She was definitely going to talk with Natalia later.

"Veta, are you ready" Karina asks. She is talking about being different, being different puts a target on your back from the other girls.

"As I can be" she pats my back kindly and walks out. I put my bow back into it's hiding spot. 

I make a decision. Nobody will die because I can save them.

**You like? Hope so. I thought it would be easiest to give her a bow and arrow.**


	6. Are You Ready?

**Triggers: Minor suggestion of rape**

**Yelena's POV**

"What the hell was that" I ask pulling her outside the room "I know that you are the best and don't let that go to your head but she will get hurt, you know that"

I was always jealous of her, since we were little. When I had joined, I was the favorite until Natalia Romanova came along. I would always be as friendly as possible but the special treatment that she got, and by connection, Petia was almost unbearable. The two of them were weak, they kept connections to each other, Petia was friends with Elizaveta, and Karina saw some of herself in Natalia so they were safe from them. Hell even Katerina had connections, that's why she died. I'm not weak, I have no connections, just myself.

Inevitably, the Romanovas will become the Black Widows and with Elizaveta's new gift there will be less for me. I want to be the Black Widow, no matter what.

"She's not Katerina, we can protect her. I know that you think caring is weak but right now we need to be a team. You know that. And that means not scaring the soul out if a twelve year old. Yes we were stronger at her age but we need her, on this mission at least. You know what's coming" she explains, even I can't deny that she is the best and we are only starting to see Petia in action.

"She has one shot or I'll make sure Madame knows, got it Romanova?" I stared dead in her eyes, a look that would make most grown men falter. She was strong, even a little scary when it came to her sister and even Veta.

She nodded, no matter what, until her graduation that is, she would have to follow my superior orders if she didn't want anything to happen to her sister.

"We both know that you are worried about the Vipers, but I know them and they will pay. Words come out that they have another in their ranks"

I looked at her. How had she not meantioned it before :"What do you mean Romanova, this was information we should have all had days ago" What was she up to.

"I know, but I was just looking up at that window, and there's no chance it's not her"

"Who" 

"Rina, she's the real ballerina no matter how much Niki thinks she can prance around"

Rina was alive, my best friend was alive. She was only a year older. But she died, damn Americans, they mess everything up "You better be right" I realised my voice was begining to echo "Or else not even your sister might be able to save you"

* * *

**Natalia's POV**

What did she want with me, I know all those things, I'm smarter than her. How dare she threaten me by using Petia. She may be like a sister to me but Romanovas only care about our clan, that Yelena was not.

She was always jealous, believed that I was weak, Petia was weak. She and I promised that we would protect each other to our deaths. 

I wish I could run away, take Petia and Veta with me. Since Veta and Petia have become almost like sisters, I feel I must care for her.

Petia has been trained by the best, she might even be better than me one day, but she still has hope. Hope was not something you could bring on missions, that was dangerous. She had to learn. I loved her with all of my heart. Some people from the stories I've read are soulmates because they love each other so much that their souls are connected. Petia is my sister and she is my soulmate. We could never be happy without one another, we feel a strange connection whenever the either is hurt, and we always anticipate each others movements before they happen. Though the last one may come from hours of training together, you can get the point. 

Nobody would get to her. 

And now I had to deal with Katerina. Reports showed that she died but she was far too smart, it was the Vipers. She was one of them now. She was a threat and had to be eliminated.

The Vipers should be getting here tomorrow, about 3 weeks in preperation for the visit. They were going to complicate things, they were most likely there to protect the president. One of the big things that made them dangerous was that they were freelancers, no alligience to anyone or any government except for what they chose.

I need to talk with my sister, she knows what needs to be done. She has a good heart. This will destroy her. She was good friends with Katerina and now she would have to kill her.

"Petia" I say as I walked into our room careful that nobody heard my sister's real name, "I need to speak with her, talk to Yelena" I walked in as Veta and Karina walked out. I closed the door.

She sat up "What's going on Talia, bored already" she smirked, a shared trait we had.

I hated this "Rina's alive and she's working with the Vipers, I'm not sure if she is doing it willingly or not but you have to be pre-" I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth as she looked at me with her mask on. She gave me a hug that seemed to help everything. We didn't cry but we couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"How do you know"

I knew that she remembered Rina. Her brown hair that always glowed and had been frizzy until she was 13, when her innocence was taken like it had been for me, and will be for Petia. Our bodies were weapons, we had to use them anyway we could to stay alive.

The clock struck signalling that we only had about 30 minutes until we had to be back on the stage. I held her.

"Are you ready" That question went so much farther than the practice we were about to go to, it was about her life, if she was ready to start living it the best she could.

"Only if you're by my side of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Katerina looks like Emma Watson.


	7. Hello Niki

**Natalia's POV**

We were finishing up rehearsal. It has been more and more since the President's visit is only two weeks away.

I take my last bow on top of my bloody feet.

"Everyone line up" the instructer yells at us in Spanish. I go and stand next to my sister. It was very hard to hide the weapons that we put on today from our dance partners, but the Vipers are here. "Now everyone, these are the ballerinas I told you about" more like freelancers who the Americans picked up "Be respectful. Come on in." I stood up straight as the Vipers walked in.

First in line was Niki, red hair, an uncontrollable temper, could shoot a bow and arrow okay enough.

Next was Aemelia, curly black hair, the responsible one of the group, very lean and flexible.

Then was Kilaenn, long brown hair, amazing with weapons, knives in particular.

Last was Luciana and Molly, I haven't fought either of them, but from what I've heard they have incredible aim.

This was not going to be easy.

Would we win? Yes we would.

Would it be easy? No, it wouldn't.

Hopefully we can take care of the Vipers and they will be done with. It wasn't our mission but Madame will be upset if we have a chance to eliminate this threat and don't, especially since they are working with the Americans.

We have been training Petia and Veta every chance we get.

"You have the better hair" Petia whispers to me. I love that she can still find a way to make me smirk in such a tense situation.

"Petia best not start a fight over hair" I look down to her. She looks so young and innocent in that tutu that nobody would ever suspect that she had killed people with her hands.

"You will listen to us. We are here to make sure that this performance is worth it's time well spent for the President's visit. Do not question our meathods, they will work. From now on you will wake up at 4:30 be here by 5:30, lunch will be from 12:30 to 1:00 and the rest of practice will go until 10:00, lights out at 10:30. When you are performing, you will be getting up at 6:00, rehearsal starts at 7:00 and practice until 12:30 when you will have a lunch with public figures until 2:30. You have a break until 3:00 when we will be going over everything. We will let you go at 6:00 to start hair and make-up. Be in position at 7:00 for it to start. Make sure that you get enough sleep from when the performance ends and when you wake up. If you are tired and mess up, it will be the end of your carrer. Understood?" Niki shouted in broken Spanish.

"Understood" Everyone yelled back while Petia and I simply muttered.

"Dismissed. We will critique the show tomorrow" Aemelia said and everyone went running off the stage.

"You five" Kilaenn points to the five of us who were not standing together but we all knew who she meant. "Over here"

We walked down to her and the rest of the Vipers who had fangy smiles *hehe*.

"Isn't it nice to see you again Niki, long time no see" I smile

"Natalia, are you going to make our job easy this time?"

"And what job is that exactly" My sister says "To kill us or are you protecting someone. Either way we're going to kill you."

Yelena paled "Petia! Natalia control her."

"Well she's not wrong." Karina stated. I'm pretty sure that Yelena doesn't know who she wants to kill more.

Veta takes a stand, good for the two of them to be gaining confidence "What did you do with Rina? Where is she?"

Niki started cackleing "Oh, I thought that Widows don't have hearts. All the love is for children buisiness and whatnot."

"We won't kill you yet, we have to finish our mission first. As much as I dislike her, Natalia won't let you get away from her this time." Yelena spat in her face.

"Not that I ever did." I correct. I dropped a building on them, that wasn't exactly letting them get away.

"We'll see" Luciana warned before the five walked away.

"Did I express my dislike clearly enough" I ask as we go back to our room after grabbing our food.

Veta looked at us "She didn't tell us about Rina, she was a tracker, she could be watching us right now and we'd never know."

I walk towards her while Karina and Yelena stare at me. I know I have been showing to much emotion, I need to start to close myself off. They felt themselves becoming far too close and they closed themselves off, it was my turn. 

"Veta, she will be found. She turned on us and will die like the rest of the Vipers, she is one of them now."

Petia stared at me in disbelief, I could close myself off, just not from her. She thankfully realised what I was doing.

"Veta, Talia's right. She is one of them, she's dangerous."

"She was our friend"

"Still, she's not on our side, that makes her dangerous, understood"

Veta nodded. Like we were taught, no emotion.

"We need to get ready" Karina tells us. We can't train anymore now that the Vipers are here, they already have the backup of the Americans they can't have any details about Veta's new ability. They need to scout.

We leave the room but Petia grabs my arm to stay back, I nod at the other girls.

"Yes Petia" I look at her, she has grown so much, she has to be four feet ten inches tall now, I'm barely five foot four.

"I just need to be reminded of the new objective." I couldn't blame her, this mission was far more complicated than my first mission. With the Vipers and the new stress on us, along with the knowledge of what would happen if we failed, there was no way that she couldn't be confused.

I bring her to my bunk and we sit on it looking at each other. "It's okay" I look into her eyes and I put my left arm around her shoulder which she immediately leans into. We sit there for a while just me holding her. "Our objective is to kill the Vipers, retrieve the information, and leave with no trace, no way to find us or contact us. There are so many things we need to remember and yes I would rather be wearing my suit than a pink tutu" this makes her giggle a little bit, but not that much, we are still Widows and are far to alike to giggle because I don't. "We have to do it or Madame will be angry, so will Ivan. If we don't make them angry, we will be alright. Besides everyone else is scared of us."

"I know" she mumbles into my leotard.

I hear a slight shuffling from down the hallway. "Isn't that sweet." Luciana comes out from behind the door and me and Petia move apart to get to our weapons.

"What do you want?" Petia asks in English stepping forward. She knows what she's doing.

"Relax" Molly came from standing behind her and they both walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

Petia and I glace at each other. "If you two are here to fight us, neither of you will survive. Petia alone could take you easily."

"We're aware" _What?_ "We're here to collect info from you. It helps to know about one's enemy" Luciana said serenely. 

Molly continued, walking around the small room like a snake. "You know about us. Yes?"

"That's correct, you haven't collected any info from us yet" I say. I know what's going on and I don't like it.

"What do you know about usssss" Molly hissed.

"Well from what I assume your favorite color is red." My sister replies sarcastically.

This seems to shut the two up. Did they really think that they could intimidate the Romanova sisters.

"Be careful, Niki has some things in the works." 

And with that the two ran out. Frantically me and Petia stark searching everything they touched and found voice recorders hidden like amateurs.

"And what did I tell you about her gang" I say to Petia.

She nods "You're right, they're wierd, let's go find Niki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear when the Widows are speaking alone, they are talking in Russian. When they speak to the Vipers, they speak English. When they are with the ballet group they are speaking Spanish.


	8. What are You Doing Here?

**Petia's POV**

We ran through the corridor. The Vipers were trying to get under our skin, we had to show them exactly who they were messing with.

"Are we going to wait for backup?" I ask Talia as we run around a corner.

"Do you think we have time?" she asks rhetorically. No, no we don't have time.

We ran into their chambers. They aren't here.

"Where could they be" my sister asks herself when suddenly it all comes together.

"Talia, they're at the church"

"What"

"It's Sunday, they want to blend in, they knew that we would find those recorders. They need to keep the instructors off their tails, we should join them. I heard about some nearby figures, important figures."

"Protection, suit up"

Suit up, this would be my first time suiting up. I had my suit of course but I've never worn it. I'm starting missions now, I can't very well be wearing my training uniform.

We ran into our room. This isn't any usual mission, they have the upper hand, a strong government as backup. I take out my black suit that's tailored to fit me perfectly. The black color was sleek, it looked just like Talia's except for some small stitches and stains. I throw off my dress and step into the legs, the sleeves consuming my small arms. I zip the zipper up slowly before pinning and covering it. My utility belt was filled with electric shock bites, guns, knives, and a baton.

I slipped on my combat boots and let out a small breath. I looked at my sister who was taking her hair out of her bun, the red waves cascading down her back.

Do I want to do that or wear my hair back like Rina and Yelena?

I want to be like my sister. I finally decided that and tore out my pins, quickly of course we had to get moving.

I made sure that my pendant was secure around my neck and I could see my sister doing the same out of the corner of my eye. I check my weapons.

"Ready sis?" My sister asked me, twirling her guns.

"Of course, try to not embarrass me will you."

"No promises"

We go out. I'm so glad that I get to have my first mission with Talia by my side or in front, she doesn't want me near them.

We slowly crept around, staying to the shadows. Hopefully the broken recorders could get the point across to the others.

"Coming up" I whispered looking around the corner. The church was right there.

Talia readied her weapons, looking fiercely over to where they could potentially be hiding out. We slowly go around the corner and sneak into the church. She rattled the door but it was locked. I took out one of my pins and picked the lock. It would've been easier to just shoot the lock but that would alert the whole city. The door crept open and we stepped inside.

Natalia raised her gun as I did.

"Remember, don't make a mess" Talia whispers to me. Right, if there was a church fire, the Americans might see that as terrorism and not bring the president. The building was dark.

"If it isn't the wonder twins" Niki appeared in the choir loft.

"For your information we're not twins" I shout back, pulling away the safety.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around in time to catch the wrist of Aemelia. I twisted her shoulder around and flung her over my head so that she lay on the floor. She stood up slowly, checking her wrist.

Pathetic.

"Who sent you?" Talia asked, slightly pissed that one of them had tried, emphasis on trying, to attack me.

"We're here to make sure the president stays unharmed. Erskine is interested in the older two, you two would be good leverage" Kilaenn popped out of nowhere.

An arrow came flying through the air at her head. The tail was shaped like a scorpion sting. I looked at Talia. The scorpion sting was Katerina's signature on her arrows. I think that her arrow skills are what inspired Veta.

It was true. Katerina was alive and we had to fight her.

A shadow appeared in the front window. It was tall, had long hair, and a bow. This was, without a doubt, Katerina. She jumped down and you could see a long red scar leading down her face to her neck and I'm not quite sure where it stopped. She had a look of hatred in her eyes as well as pain. Did she really want to fight us? She was the one who helped me and Veta survive the more brutal parts of training when Talia couldn't. So why? What changed?

"Natalia, Petia, how lovely to see you" she greeted with a smirk that sent a small shiver down my spine, I doubt that phased Talia though.

"Katerina, what are you doing here? We were told that you died" Talia asked without a hint of emotion. I can't tell if she's doing that on purpose or if she truly doesn't care.

_PETIA! ROMANOVAS ONLY CARE FOR THEIR OWN BLOOD!_

I remind myself, Katerina was not a Romanova, Talia was, I had to stay by her.

Niki slid down from her perch and formed a triangle shape with Katerina and the other Vipers. I couldn't tell where Luciana was, I'd need to keep a look out for her. Natalia got out her other gun.

This was going to be my first real fight. I have done other fights in training but this wasn't training, this was life or death. Well, not really, we had to stay alive so that the Vipers wouldn't gain any unwanted attention, but they could really mess up our op.

I don't know who moved first but suddenly I had my baton out deflecting an attack from Kilaen. Molly kicked my stomach which only resulted in me punching her into a pew and putting Kilaenn into a choke hold. Molly had gotten back up and rolled me over and held one of my knives to my throat. I used my legs to roll the two of us over, I had to tuck my chin in to make sure my neck wasn't damaged any further than that but I managed to get a small gash behind my ear. I threw a punch to the girl, knowing that she was far less experienced in hand to hand combat. She weakly punched me and I grinned. She was in the perfect position. I crossed my arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, digging into different pressure points. She passed out immediately.

I turned around fast enough to see Talia fighting, and winning, against Niki and Katerina. Aemelia was next to them on the ground, so I'm going to assume that she is knocked out. I blink and I notice Luciana sneaking up behind Talia.

"TALIA" I shout and she turns around but it's too late. Luciana hits the front of her head with a pipe. I stand up and choke her with my thighs. I roll back over and start fighting both Katerina and Niki. My survival instincts kick in and I start fighting roughly, not even trying to pull any of my punches.

Niki aims her bow to try to hit me but each time she hits the air where I was seconds before. I twist under myself, taking her legs out from under her. I punch her face and Katerina grabs me from behind and throws me. I roll over and grab my sister's gun in the act.I hold the gun up to Katerina and smirk.

"You won't shoot me Romanova" she says.

I turn off the safety and make sure that my pointer finger is firmly on the trigger. "And why would you say that?"

"Because your sister is bleeding, and you wouldn't shoot me, it would ruin the mission"

"Your mission maybe, but nobody knows that you're here"

"Let yourself think that"

She's trying to get under my skin, I know that. I shoot my gun into her shoulder and she winces.

"Pathetic" she showed weakness that was not to be tolerated.

She launched herself towards me but she didn't touch me. I see Talia standing next to her limp body. I sigh a small breath of relief before running over to my sister. I saw how hard Luciana hit her, she must have a small concussion at least.

"Talia, Talia." she looked like she was about to topple over any second, I had to get her back to our room so that Yelena could check her over.

I threw her hand over my shoulder and quickly made sure that there was nothing here that showed our involvement beside the six unconscious snakes.

It was difficult being discreet with my big sister not being fully able to keep quiet. She didn't whimper, she didn't cry, she wasn't complaining because she knew what had to be done.

_BOOM_

I turned around, not caring that Talia's body turned with me. That was a gunshot, it sounded like it came from the church

_BOOM_

It was another gunshot. I turned back around and ran as fast as I could back to the theater, we couldn't be seen around here.


	10. Hello Mr. President

**Petia POV**

The instructors shouted their directions at us while the staff set up. I had to find the perfect place backstage to hide me and Rina's suits. I found a loose piece of wood behind the dressing room. This was it, the day that me and the girls have been waiting almost four months for. We still hadn't seen much of the Vipers, they were just giving notes from afar because they needed to prepare or something stupid like that. I wonder if there is a way to be any more suspicious.

We just all came back from lunch, though I'm not really sure how it went since me and Veta needed to sit with the little kids. I can probably ask Talia or Yelena since they were at the lead's table. I had to run back to my bunk and grab something but they were painting.

"Anna" I called up to the older girl.

"Si"

"Where is Elizabeth, she isn't in her room."

"Out front getting the president's seat ready"

"Gracias" She smiled at me before she ran off. This was amazing. If Veta knew where the president was sitting as well as having to be near him, that could increase me and Rina's chance of success.

I ran up the stairs.

"Claire" Veta called to me from the middle row, "be quiet" so I was. I sneaked over.

"So this is where he will sit?"

"Yes"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Things were still tense between her and the rest of us because of Katerina. She needed to learn to not have connections, it could hurt her both mentally and physically. We still needed her and Madame probably planned for her to graduate with me since Rina told us that they were moving those dates up. I wonder what's going on in the Red Room.

She handed me a brush so I started dusting. Madame is probably driving everyone insane with that squeaky little annoying voice that she makes. Ivan is doing something more illegal than he was ten minutes ago. I do sometimes wonder what's going on in the boy's division. Probably going on missions and getting more hardcore training since there are only four of them, specifically picked at birth for perfection. I've always wondered why there are so many of us that get trained and so few, but Talia explained it and said that people are more likely to think a man is a spy than a girl.

A few hours passed and it was time to get dressed, of course Talia and Yelena had already gotten their hair and makeup. I went and put my hair up and put on a cute dress that I stole from one of the little kids to make me look younger. Karina was already out, waiting for me so we could wait to see the president as civilians.

I go past my sister's dressing room. I walk in while she is putting some pins in her red hair.

"You look great sis"

"Thanks, wait" she wiped off something I had on my face "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Veta and I just spent hours disabling the cameras and some of the lighting equipment. That and your makeup, nobody should be able to recognize you." I heard a bell down the hall signalling that Talia had to go."Break a leg sis." I hugged her.

"Break theirs first" she joked. "Stay safe" she shoved me out and I saw what she slipped into my pocket. My breath stopped for a minute and I almost fell down. It was my mother's pin. I saw Talia wearing it once and I found out what it was. I pinned it to the inside of my coat so she could still protect me.

I walked out the side door and went over to where I saw Rina, she was kind of hard to miss being 5'8 and all.

"Hey"

"Hey Mama, can you pick me up" I ask in a baby voice.

She looked at me in annoyance "No" she deadpanned before her face broke into a smile.

A bunch of cheers erupted at the sight of three cars. I looked over far to where the main cast was lined up and stared at Talia. She nodded her head.

I hold Rina's hand as the president was shown to all of Panama.

The head of the ballet walked up to him.

"Hello Mr President. Welcome to Panama."

And the plan was in motion.

* * *

**Natalia POV**

I look out from behind the curtains, an unfortunate nervous habit of mine. I really hope this goes well, for Petia's sake. We might not be at risk as much as Veta, who Madame knows has a connection to Katerina. I still can't believe that she's alive. She's a traitor to Russia. Teaming up with Americans. I can totally see why she hates Madame and Ivan, but teaming up with the Americans is just-arghhh. 

The Secret Service might cause some trouble for Veta, but Yelena prepared for that since I need to stay backstage right after the show and get notes for performances that I won't continue. I only need to be here for two more weeks then I'm done.

I hear the music start. I look over to Yelena.

She mouths something to me. "Break a leg"

"But break theirs first" I mouth back. The lighting is coming backstage and I hear my cue. 

During the first act, I see the exact location of the president. The Vipers are surrounding him. Then I spot him, lurking in the shadows. Howard Stark. The playboy. I have to tell Yelena at intermission. That would be a sure way to delay them. That also meant that there would be information at the hotel, maybe not what we were looking for, but still it would be great. I see that Veta was a little tense. Hopefully she spoke with him.

The first half ended and the curain closed. I ran over to Yelena's dressing room.

"Natalia" she said and ran over to hug me. "Stark's here"

"I know. You need to get out there." I tell her.

"But what if Erskine told him what we look like. He might even be able to recognize Veta" 

"Erskine didn't know who was picked, well he knew about Katerina and he was pretty sure about you and Rina, but there's no way he could know for sure."

"Well we can hope." she says. 

The lights are flashing again. It takes me a few seconds before I realize that it's Morse Code. 

A-T-T-A-C-K_N-O-W

I look over to Yelena who was already pulling odd her leotard. I hear a bunch of shouts as the lights get turned out. I pull on my suit and strap the utility belt on. I check my guns. I pull out the braids that I had done earlier, making waves fall down. As Yelena and I run out, I hear the annoucements. 

"Everyone please calm down. This is a technical malfunction. Please stay in your seats."

I could feel the chaos setting in because they were taking the president back to an airbase so he could fly back to the US. They would be sending more agents to the hotel to secure everything and Stark would be there. He's only twenty-four and is somehow one of the US's top minds. If he gets away now, Madame might have Yelena or Rina find out what he knows about us later.

We walk to the hotel only to find police surrounding it.

"Damn it" I hear Yelena say. I see that they have people searching the building. I know that they're still in there and they must have figured out Stark was here.

"Talia! Yelena!" I hear someone call us over. Rina was standing behind a corner. No sign of Petia.

"Where is she?" I ask her. 

"She's still inside. There were a lot of documents. Some were hinted and they used invisible ink. She's sneaky. We found out that Stark has his stuff in a hotel across town, she wanted me to look into it." she says. Why the hell would she do that? I can't blame her though, it was the smart decision, the one I would've made.

"You and Yelena go search that. I'm sure Veta won't let Stark out of her sight. Go" I tell them and luckily they know better than to question my whereabouts.

I sneak around the police and head up the fire exit. The hotel was huge, I now know why they wanted the president to have a formal dinner here. I walk my way quietly before I find the office that's lock was picked. 

"Petia!" I call out.

"Talia" I hear and a figure jumps on me. I would've kicked it out if I didn't feel the outline of her locket through her suit. She gets down and I see the mini-me. I knew that twins could be identical but we were not twins and identical in all but our hair color. "What are you doing here?"

"Yelena and Rina went to check out Stark's, Veta's with him, so I came to help you." I smile at her.

"We should move" She was right. After the police search everything, they would barricade the building. I grab her hand and we run down the hallway to where I know the grand ballroom is. 

When we get there I har a clanging and by the look on Petia's face, she hears it two.

"Hello again"

Petia gets her batons out and I get my guns ready.

"Hello traitor"

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give any suggestions cause my writing is really bad and I need it.


End file.
